Magie Noir
by Stefdarlin
Summary: Lucius thinks he has lost everything, but changes his mind when he receives insight from an unlikely source. Written for the LMHG exchange. HP-ified Parody of Moulin Rouge. Warnings: OOC, Character Death, SSHG but ultimately LMHG. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~Magie Noir~~~~ **

**Chapitre Une**

**A story about love...**

Darting out, his tongue savored the sweetness of the rain where it fell softly on her neck, drawing a moan from her lips. Her breath burst forth in pants, and her body trembled from the heat generated as he traced a tantalizing line along her delicate collarbone. The heavy drops fell, drenching them – cool against heated skin, bodies clinging passionately to each other against the wall of a forgotten alley in Paris.

Fervently he gripped the bottom of her damp robe, dragging it slowly up her smooth thighs, his fingers a light caress, causing heat to build within her. Leisurely he brought his mouth to hers, claiming her very soul, her lips opening to his invasion, and their tongues danced in tune to the falling rain. Languidly, her hands tangled in his blond hair, pulling him closer, and she felt his desire rising when he leaned into her.

With a slight movement of his wrist, all barriers were gone. Hiking her leg up around his waist, she gasped when he slid into her and leaned back with a moan. Her chestnut curls clung to her shoulders, and her fingers dug into the flesh of his buttocks as he moved in a steady, fluid rhythm. His thrusts became more frantic as his orgasm approached, and her guttural moans became elongated at her rising pleasure. Together their voices converged at fever pitch with one final, hard thrust, and they collapsed to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Resting there, attempting to catch his breath, Lucius Malfoy reflected on how so many things had changed since the war and how he had come to need this scrap of a girl like he needed air to breathe. It could have happened differently – events in lifetimes past replaying themselves – but Trelawney had warned him about that, and for once, he had listened to the old bat. His mind drifted to happenings which had been out of their control some time ago.

Lucius frantically searched the thick brush surrounding them. He stood in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, stretched out his arms, and raised his head to the canopy above. "NO!" he shouted with anguish, the word ripped from his very soul. Before him, their eyes staring blindly up at nothing, were Narcissa and Severus. They had been taken by the Magical plague, Voldemort's final parting gift to the wizarding world before his demise.

Throwing himself down on top of them, he wept inconsolably, the sobs torn from his chest. _Why? Why? _he asked himself, tormented with the thought that they had left him behind and now he had no one: no reason to carry on with life, no one to conspire with, no one to love and love him in return.

Suddenly, he felt his body shake. _Oh, Merlin! I thought it was over, the last of the plagued, dead, _his thoughts penetrated through his tortured mind.

His body shook, harder this time, and some unknown force shoved his head back. Blinking rapidly, he found himself staring at indistinct, watery brown pools. Leaning back, Lucius realized they belonged to Sybill Trelawney, the seer from the school just beyond the trees.

"Good God, man, pull yourself together!" she told him forcefully, causing him to frown through his tears. "Come on. I have something you need to see."

Sniffing derisively, Lucius composed himself and stood, wavering a little from fatigue. "What do you want with me, witch? Can't you see I am in mourning, beyond consoling…?"

Gently nudging Lucius out of the way, Sybill bent over Severus and Narcissa, murmuring an incantation. Instantly, their bodies illuminated, and a glowing essence rose from Severus, swirling around Trelawney. Motioning for him to follow, Sybil disappeared into the thicket.

Hiccupping and rubbing a hand over his face, Lucius let out a pent-up breath and reluctantly followed the bushy-haired eccentric.

She led him through the trees and into a thatched hut, well hidden by vegetation. Inside, the air was incredibly warm and musty, and the scent of patchouli lingered like a blanket over the room. A thread-bare cot hovered in the corner, and a heavily draped, round table holding a large stone Pensieve occupied the center of the space.

Lucius flinched as his eyes fell on a boarhide rug lying in front of a blazing fire, crackling in exaggerated life.

"This century does not have to end like centuries before; you have not lost everything. Love waits for you in another; all you have to do is nurture it, and your soul – which has been drawn to hers – will be fulfilled, finally, in this lifetime," Trelawney's voice rasped.

Lucius ran his finger around his collar, the bright fire overheating the too-small room, and watched with trepidation as Sybil flicked her wand over the Pensieve. With ethereal grace, the essence of his friend floated into the stone bowl, then traveled up, consuming the seer.

Looking up, she made a choking sound, followed by Severus' voice, which flowed from her lips. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return," she said calmly, reaching out and grabbing Lucius by the shoulders.

The odd glow encircled him, and a strangled cry emerged from his mouth as he felt himself falling, spinning away from reality. The ground below traveled towards him faster as he fell, and he gasped for breath when it was knocked from him as he landed roughly on a dingy floor.

Shaking his head, Lucius regained his bearings and looked around the dark room. His eyes rested on Severus, whose lank hair fell limply around his face as his eyes followed an enchanted typewriter.

"Her mouth curved up in a sultry smile, and slowly, she extended her arm, beckoning with a single finger and prompting the man-who-lived to her side. He took her in his arms, bestowing loves sweetest kiss upon her lips." The keys clicked away in rapid succession. "BAH! That doesn't scream love to me!" Severus exclaimed to the room, yanking the page from the typewriter, pointing his wand at it and causing it to incinerate in a burst of flames.

Abruptly, Lucius and Severus looked to the ceiling as it gave way with a repulsive groan, depositing an unconscious man onto the dirty floor. A disgusted look crossed Lucius' face as he identified the sleeping man: Neville Longbottom.

Soon, a dwarf dressed as a nun, resembling Sirius Black, burst through the door. "Oh, hello! I am Marius Nigellus Regulus Cygnus Phineas Sirius Black! I am so tewwibwy sowwy; we were just wehearsing a play—"

"A play?" Severus asked enthusiastically, causing Lucius to look at him with one brow raised.

"Oh, yes! It is called Magnificent Magnificent! And it is set in Newfindwand!" Sirius explained excitedly.

"How is he?" A voice questioned from above. Looking up, Lucius saw three more faces he knew: Remus Lupin, Percy Weasley, and Harry Potter. Percy looked very agitated.

"Asleep again, ugh!" Motioning in frustration with his hands, Percy shook his head with disgust.

Twitching on the floor, the unconscious man snorted loudly but did not awaken. Looking down at him, Sirius explained, "My poor Argentinean fwiend has narcolepsy; he's always falling asleep – spouting sonnets with one breath, unconscious the next." He laughed through his nose.

"How are we ever going to be ready to pitch the play to the financier tomorrow if we don't have anyone to read the role of the whimsical, love-struck, goat herding wizard?" Percy questioned in exasperation, panting heavily.

"I still have to finish the music," Harry informed.

"What about you?" Remus asked Severus.

"I—Well…."

"Yes, yes, you would be perfect!" Pulling his wand from his sleeve, Sirius cast a levitation spell on the unconscious Argentinean and began moving him toward the hole in the ceiling. "Come on, Neville, time to sleep it off."

Once Neville was clear of the gaping hole, Remus took over the levitation of his body to a rumpled bed while Harry lowered a ladder through the hole, allowing Severus and Sirius to join them in the loft above. Lucius was pulled along as Severus traveled.

The space above Severus' room was cluttered with paint cans, scaffolding, and a giant mural of a mountain dotted with goats. There was a scratched and scarred piano in the corner, and every available surface was covered with dirty glasses. The other corner held a wide bed where Neville had been deposited.

Percy handed Severus a red hat with a green feather attached and a thick piece of parchment. "Put this on, stand up there and read the lines in red." He pointed to the top of a flight of stairs that had been erected in front of the mural and ended at the top of the mountain.

Studying the hat momentarily, Severus chuckled, jammed it on his head, and bounded up the stairs. At the top, he turned, held out the manuscript and read aloud. "The hills have such elusive decorum…."

"No, no, no. That isn't how the hills are!" Sirius picked up a script near him and flipped the page. "Ah, the hills are magical! They should be magical hills; he is a wizard after all."

"There are hills? I thought this was a mountain," Remus pondered.

"I thought they were filled with Nargles," Harry piped into the argument from the front of the piano. He fluttered the keys and sang, "The hills are green and they're filled with Nargles."

"The hills are confused if you ask me," Lucius muttered under his breath after rolling his eyes.

"Your music is covering my words. Just stick to lightly enhancing notes, please," Percy told Harry, looming over him superiorly.

Bolting upright suddenly, Neville added strongly, "The hills have sycophantic desires and tendencies!" He stopped abruptly and fell back, instantly asleep again.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music…" Severus sang from above them.

The brood of Bohemians in the room quieted, and all eyes turned to him. Sirius' eyes lit with approval while Percy's nostrils flared and his face turned red.

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years…."

"That is amazing!" Remus exclaimed. "You have described them perfectly."

"The hills are alive with the sound of music – I love it!" Neville exclaimed, awake once more.

"That's brilliant! You should help Percy write the show. Don't you think he should help you write the show?" Harry asked Percy excitedly.

Opening and shutting his mouth a few times, Percy blew out a long breath. "I know when I am not appreciated, and I most certainly do not need anyone to help me write the play. Goodbye!" Percy flounced out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Or not," Remus announced to the room. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Sevewus will help us; he will wite the show for the financier. We can finally put on the show we have always dweamed of!" Sirius exclaimed with excitement.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head.

"But he has talent! That is all he needs. I like talent," Neville informed.

"But how are we going to get Slughorn to buy into it?" Harry asked sadly.

"I can get Hermione to meet with him – to hear it," Sirius explained, allaying their doubts. "We can tell her he is a famous English witer! I'm sure she will love it and insist that ol' Sluggy hear it."

The smile falling from his face, Severus pulled the hat from his head and tossed it aside, trotting down the stairs without saying a word. He then began back down the ladder from the loft before the motley crew could stop him.

"Where are you going?" Sirius took hold of his arm to slow his descent.

"I can't do this. I'm not even sure if I am a Bohemian revolutionary," Severus explained, prying his arm from Sirius' grasp.

"But your words are wonderful – do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes."

"Fweedom?"

"Indeed."

"Twuth?"

"Yes."

"Love?" They all asked Severus together.

"Love? Yes, above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong – all you need is love!"

Laughing hysterically, Sirius shouted, "See! I told you you could do it! Your words tell the story of the wevolution! Where's the Dwagon's bweath?"

"Dragon's breath? What's that?" Severus inquired with a raise of his brow.

Looking at the darker man with shock, Sirius told him, "It is the most wondewful dwink ever cweated by wizards. You must twy it, for tonight we celebwate and tomorrow we twavel to the Magie Noir and you meet Hermione, my new bohemian fwiend!"

Setting cloudy glasses on the table they were huddled around, Remus poured light, fire-colored liquid into each glass, giving Severus a slight shove and a wink while he ignited the concoction with his wand. Each wizard threw back his head, swallowing rapidly and fell back into a dazed state.

Lucius simply stood over them, an appalled look upon his face. However, given his fresh wounds, he wished he could join them. Oblivion would feel wonderful.

* * *

**A/N:** This story was written for pokeystar on the LMHGexchange. The original prompt will be posted at the end of the story. My sincere thanks go to ladyinthecloak for her insight and help with all my endless questions, especially things beta. Also, I want to thank Sempra for betaing when she could, pointing out inconsistencies, and steering me in the right direction. OSUSprinks, thank you for cheering me on and convincing me that the ending needed something else. And, Pajamapants, thank you for calming me in the middle of a potential meltdown. Last, thank you, pokeystar, for the unequalled prompt. You ladies are truly an inspiration. ~Hugs, glomps, and squishes to you all.~

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the characters, the artists own their songs, Baz Luhrman owns Moulin Rouge, but any similarities, real or fabricated, are intentional.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Deux**

Standing outside, parts of his crisp white shirt gleaming in the moonlight, Severus paced the cobbled street as he waited for the others. His tuxedo, paired with his top hat, was exceptionally cut and emphasized his height while taking away from his lanky build. The door opened and Sirius stumbled out, followed by Remus, Harry and Neville.

"Sevewus, there you are! Are you weady?"

"A herd of Hippogriffs couldn't drag me away," Severus replied dryly.

Laughing wildly, the group of men ambled across the street, stumbling occasionally, to the Magie Noir. So many people were inside, a slight roar could be heard each time the door opened to admit a patron.

Inside, there was a slight haze from cigar smoke, and motioning with his arm, Sirius led them to a booth near the center of the club and sat down. Remus, Harry and Neville slid in next to him, leaving Severus on the other end. A hush fell over the crowd when the lights lowered and spotlights converged on the red, velvet curtain concealing the stage.

Simultaneously, Severus' and Lucius' mouths fell open as Horace Slughorn emerged from behind the curtain – face meticulously made up – followed by dozens of beautiful, corseted witches, flailing their skirts in the air. "It's Magie Noir!" he announced excitedly.

Amidst flying skirts, the dancers' voices rose above the cheers which filled the hall upon their appearance. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir… Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista."

Horace's voice also rose above the den, "If life's a formal ball and living's just a draw that you do cause that's not much fun. I just omit the dirt, and hell I mustn't gloat, at the Magie Noir, you'll have fun. Yes, you can, can, can… Not you can't, can't, can't."

Across the room, scores of fine gentlemen gathered, their voices adding to the mix. "Here we are now, entertain us, we feel stupid and contagious..."

A plethora of activity surrounded Severus, Lucius and the Bohemians. Scantily clad dancers flashed knickers and kicked their legs high in the air. Tuxedoed wizards partied with staffs, and Horace Slughorn directed the chaos.

Suddenly, the commotion died down, and all eyes were drawn to the enchanted ceiling. A shower of sparkling confetti rained down, followed by an alluring and curvaceous woman with chestnut curls. She was dressed in a sparkling, mock tuxedo, complete with tails and top hat, but the front was cut low, showing off generous cleavage, and the bottom hugged her thighs, revealing her slender legs. Lucius, Severus and many other men in the room whispered, "Hermione."

Slowly, provocatively, using a Levitation Charm, Hermione descended on a swing to the gathering below. "The French are glad to die for love; they delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a wizard who lives to give expensive charms." Arching her back in a seductive move, Hermione sang, "A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your magic flat, or help you feed your pussy cat."

Leaning out of the booth, Sirius watched Slughorn as he moved across the floor, making his way to the stall opposite them. "I'll be wight back. I am going to set up your meeting with Hermione." Severus and the others nodded, watching Sirius rise and stride to the right, out of view.

Sirius walked through Lucius to stand on the opposite side of the table next to him, leaning behind the curtain out of sight.

Following Sirius' retreat and standing next to Severus' seat, Lucius sucked in his breath when he turned and came face to face with himself. Sitting down, Horace leaned in and spoke to Lucius' likeness. "I've arranged a private rendezvous with the girl."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"My dear Duke, just as soon as her number is over, she'll meet you in the Dragon suite."

Out in the crowd, Hermione sang on, "Cause we are living in a Material World, and I am a Material… Girl! Come and get me, boys."

Narrowing his eyes, Lucius studied his doppelganger copiously. He saw a different light in the man's eyes, one he recognized very well because it was a look he had held often when he was younger, especially when the Dark Lord had been alive. Those feelings were now a thing of the past, but a reminder still of what had come to pass.

"Oh, excuse me." Horace quickly rose from the table and scurried off toward the on-going number.

As Horace strode away, Sirius crept toward the table where the duke was seated. With a twitch of his wand, the tray on the table flipped forward, drenching the blond with Firewhiskey. A conniving smile flashed on Lucius' face, but the duke gasped with disdain.

Turning the corner, Sirius let out a wail. "Oh, my goodness, I am so tewwibly sowwy. Here, let me help you," he insisted, pulling out his handkerchief and swiping at the amber stain forming on the other wizards' neat, white shirt. Leaning toward Severus abruptly, Sirius inquired, "Sevewus, do you mind?" He snatched the younger wizard's handkerchief whilst Severus tilted away, for Sirius' unexpected reappearance had startled him.

Moving in slowly, Sirius held out the hankie and shoved it in the duke's face. "No, no, that's not necessary," the duke replied, standing and pulling his wand from his coat to vanish the liquid from his pants. But Sirius advanced more forcefully toward him, and the duke backed away from the booth.

Lucius grinned, enjoying the folly of his twin, but his smile faded when his eyes fell on a pale face he knew very well. It was younger and less snake-like, but he would never forget Tom Riddle's face. When the duke had risen and was being advanced upon, Tom had moved closer.

Clearing his throat, Tom gained Sirius' attention and opened his robe to reveal a black, heavily carved wand. Immediately, Sirius backed off. Letting out a sound of disgust and spinning on his heel, the duke motioned to Tom and left the smaller man behind.

Sirius grinned madly, turning to rejoin his compatriots, but Lucius had a sick feeling in his gut. He did not like where this vision was going, and he could not get rid of the feeling of dread that had fallen over him suddenly.

"I have awwanged a pwivate meeting for you with Hermione, totally alone," Sirius whispered conspiratorially to Severus, bending over the table.

"Me? A—and Hermione? Alone?" Severus' Adam's apple bobbed nervously as his gaze traveled to the stunning woman in the center of the stage now dancing toward their table.

Opening and shutting his mouth, Severus sat dumbfounded when he turned and came face to chest with Hermione arriving at their table. She had changed; her form was now encased in pink feathers that had been charmed to sparkle when she shimmied. "I believe you were expecting me," she told him breathlessly.

Severus merely nodded, speechless.

"Hmmm, why don't you join me on the dance floor?" she asked him seductively, turning to the crowd. "Come on, ladies, it's time to dance!" she announced, causing a roar to rise from the crowd.

Whirling around, Hermione held out her arm, wand extended, and Summoned Severus to her from his seat. "Ah, that's more like it," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I believe you owe me a dance." She grinned in a cat-like way.

"B—But—" Severus began but was cut off as Hermione hopped in his arms and bent backwards in a daring dip.

"H—Hermione, this is the—" Sirius tried to explain when her upside-down head was at his level.

"I know, Sirius. I've got it under control," she told him breathlessly.

Harry turned to Remus and Neville with a surprised look. "Severus is so lucky and a wonderful dancer, too!" The other two simply nodded, grinning as they watched Hermione whisk Severus off across the room.

Out on the dance floor, Hermione pulled Severus to her bosom briefly, then pushed him away, giving a loud squeal. Circling each other, their feet stepping intricately to the beat, Severus' and Hermione's bodies vibrated to the music. From the wings, Lucius watched their interaction and tried to listen to the conversations around him. Mayhem surrounded him; wizards and scantily clad witches danced wildly while an extremely short woman who looked like Poppy Pomfrey sang. Suddenly, his breath stopped short.

Just ahead, Narcissa was twisting her body around Ron Weasley. Moving forward, Lucius prepared to tear the redhead away from her, but when he reached them, his hands passed right through them. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he breathed slowly, trying to calm himself. Tears rose to his eyes as he remembered his losses and attempted to will himself out of this torture.

At that moment, the torches lowered and the enchanted ceiling lit once more. Hermione was levitated above the crowd on a swing while she sang. "Diamonds. Diamonds. Are a girls'… best…."

Gasping, Hermione grasped the ropes tightly, and all eyes in the room turned to her as everyone fell silent. Slackening on the ropes, Hermione's hands dropped to her side when her unconscious form slipped from the seat, plummeting to the ground. The patrons, Severus, and the Bohemians collectively sucked in their breath.

Abruptly, Horace yelled, "NO!"

"NO!" Lucius called out, moving forward and raising his wand, but nothing happened.

Lunging forward, Kingsley Shacklebolt pointed his wand at Hermione. "Arresto Momentum," he called out, and Hermione's limp body slowed its descent, coming gently to rest in the center of the circle. Kingsley moved forward, levitating the girl away from the crowd.

"HOORAY! What a dramatic ending! Let's hear it for my 'Sparkling Diamond'! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Horace chanted, and the crowd joined him. Holding out his hands, Horace signaled for the intoning to stop. "I see so many lonely Magie Noir witches out there. Why don't you lucky wizards let them weave their magic for you!" he exclaimed, restarting the bedlam that had ceased at the end of the show.

Rising from the seat, Severus tugged on his coat. "Hermione told me to meet her in the Dragon suite," he told Sirius nervously.

"Don't wowwy, I'm sure she'll be fine and meet you there like she said. Go on up, we'll be neawby, don't wowwy," Sirius reassured the young writer.

* * *

**A/N:** My thanks and hugs go to the lovely Ladyinthecloak, Sempra, and OSUSprinks.

**Songs included in this chapter are:**  
_Lady Marmalade_ by Labelle  
_Because We Can_ by Fatboy Slim  
_Smells like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana  
_Material Gir_l by Madonna  
_Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend_ by Carol Channing


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Trois**

Waiting patiently in the head of a perfectly replicated horntail, Severus watched the lights of Paris play across the sky while he stood at the window. Behind him, Lucius studied the view. He remembered Paris from his youth. This Paris was, for lack of a better word, more French than the one he remembered.

At that moment, Hermione came through the door. Her figure was swathed in a red satin dress, laced tightly up the back. The garment hugged her form, accentuating every curve, emphasizing her pale skin. Her chestnut locks were pulled up in a sophisticated chignon, and her hands were encased in grand, black velvet gloves to her elbows. Standing just inside the door, she placed her hands on her hips, smiling enticingly.

Severus' eyes grew wide, but he quickly recovered, clearing his throat. "Good evening, mademoiselle," he greeted, moving closer, raising her hand to his lips.

"Is it… hot in here? Oh, just let me get more comfortable, will you? These costumes can be murder sometimes." Hermione laughed breathlessly.

Severus nodded when she turned back before slipping behind a partition on the far side of the room. Soon, the slither of satin reached his ears as Hermione hung her dress over the screen.

Sighing, Hermione reappeared adorned in black lace. "Mm, that's more comfortable, isn't it? Perfect for a poetry reading, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes, of course!"

"How about a little Ogden's or some pumpkin pasties?" Hermione offered, grabbing the bottle of amber liquid.

"Well, I was hoping we could just get it on? Er, I mean, get on with it."

"Oh, well… if that's what you want," she replied, returning the bottle to the table with a thump. Spinning around with an alluring smile, she moved to the generously stuffed bed and sat down. "Then why don't you join me over here…" She trailed off, rubbing the blanket beside her.

Running his finger around his high collar, Severus swallowed almost audibly. Lucius swallowed hard too, even though no one could see him, at the sight of this Hermione, this smoldering temptress.

"A–actually, I prefer to stand," Severus told her. Her deep brown eyes examined Severus then frowned in puzzlement.

"You see, it's quite lengthy… and at times I find it hard—" He stopped abruptly as her eyes widened, and she let out a cooing sound. "Uh, I – I mean – what I do is very contemporary, and it might feel odd at first. But I really think you'll like it."

"Then let's get started – if you like, of course." Hermione spread her arms out.

"Indeed, started, started," Severus muttered to himself.

Lucius frowned as he studied Hermione and Severus. He could plainly see they were not talking about the same thing. His lips tugged up in a smile as he was struck by the mirth of the situation. Hermione remained on the bed while Severus paced back and forth nervously, muttering to himself. Suddenly, the dark, young man spun around.

"L–like a spell, I–its tendrils a fine green..." Severus trailed off, turning back around. "Uh, uh…" His eyes scanned the room, desperate for words he was having trouble finding.

Dropping her hands against the bed, Hermione got up with a sigh of frustration. "Perhaps I can help you?" she offered.

"No, you see, sometimes it takes a moment to awaken the Muse, but—"

"Oh, I see. I'm up for a threesome if you are," Hermione told Severus, advancing like a predator hunting food.

At her comment, Lucius' eyes grew hungry as he watched the others dance around the meanings of their words. He reached out his hands, trying to touch them both, but his fingers passed right through.

"Uh, that isn't what I meant. Inspiration is—" Severus began to explain, but Hermione grabbed his coat-front and threw him on the bed.

Jumping on top of him, Hermione leaned over and ripped open his shirt. Buttons fell like gentle rain, pinging surfaces as they flew in every direction. "I think I can give you inspiration," she told him, her hands traveling to his pants and tugging them open.

Gasping, Hermione looked up at Severus. "Merlin's beard!"

Attempting to look the other way, Lucius found his eyes drawn to Severus' groin, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Abruptly, there was a clatter against the window above, and Lucius saw Sirius hanging upside down outside. The dwarf's eyes grew big when he realized what was going on, and he quickly motioned for someone to pull him up.

"Mm, let's make love. I i_need/i_ your words i_now/i_!" Hermione moaned, breathing hard as she pinned Severus to the bed.

"Yes, of course! You have awakened her!" Severus managed in exasperation, pushing Hermione back on the bed when he got up. _"It's a little bit funny… t–this feeling inside. I–I'm not one of those who can easily hide."_ Severus paused when Hermione sat up, gasping for breath.

"Wha—"

"Is this acceptable?"

'Hm, oh, yes, yes! That is what I want, magic words! Your words are like magic…" She slid to the floor.

"_I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where, we both could live,"_ he continued.

"Yes, yes… moorre," Hermione begged, moaning and writhing on the floor. Running her hands across her thighs seductively, she wriggled her hips with wanton abandon.

Severus turned away, pacing to the window. _"iIf I was a sculptor, but then again, no—"_ He turned back as Hermione moaned again. _"Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do."_

"No, no! Don't stop. Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes." Hermione continued to thrash about on the floor, her body bucking wildly in the seeming throes of an orgasm when she abruptly stopped at the sound of Severus' singing.

"_My gift is my song and this one's for you._"

Lucius looked at Severus with surprise. He had no idea the man's voice sounded like that or he had such words inside him.

_"And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_"

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Trailing off at the end, Severus spun Hermione around, holding her close in his arms.

Staring at Severus as his words died away, a light entered Hermione's eyes. "That was wonderful; I think I'm in love. Finally, I have found love with a young, breathtaking, song-writing duke."

"Duke?" Severus frowned. "I'm not a duke."

Frowning, Hermione pushed him away from her. "Not a duke?"

Shaking his head, Severus replied, "No, I'm a writer—"

"A writer!? No! Please tell me you are not another one of Sirius' adopted, struggling wizards?"

A worried look crossed Severus' face. "But, Sirius said—"

Turning away from him, Hermione paced agitatedly. "I don't understand. I was supposed to meet the duke—" Her words were cut off as someone knocked on the door.

Swinging the door open wide, Hermione gasped. "The duke!" she cried out and slammed the door in Horace's face. Spinning around, she covered the door with her body. "It's the duke, you have to hide. Hide!" she ground out through clenched teeth when Severus just stood there, looking shocked.

At the sound of the door opening behind her, Hermione quickly _Transfigured_ Severus into a black ferret and shuffled him under her robe at her feet.

"Ah, my little Snidget, where have you been?" Horace queried, entering the room, the duke just behind him.

Whirling around, Hermione answered him breathlessly, "Why, I've been waiting for him. A – and practicing my rrrrrrrrrhumba." Rolling the r to cover Severus' sudden ferrety chitter, she moved forward and back, swaying her hips in a maneuver to keep the ferret beneath her robes.

Striding forward, his eyes gliding down to her swinging hips lustily, the duke extended his hand. _"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental."_ He took her hand when she offered it, raising it to his lips.

"_But diamonds are a girl's best friend,"_ Hermione countered, looking mischievous.

"I'll just let you two get to know each other better," Horace announced, backing out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Chuckling, the duke began to move toward the table of food. "How about some refreshment, my dear? All of that dancing must have worked up an appetite."

At that moment, Severus as ferret ran from beneath Hermione's robes under the dangling tablecloth. "Oh!"

Pausing half way to his destination, startled by her abrupt exclamation, the duke looked at Hermione like she had coughed up a Phoenix. "Is something wrong?"

Running her hands seductively down her body, she turned toward him and the table. "I'm not hungry, I – I – you see, i_it's a little bit funny… this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide/i,"_ she told him, running her hands along his lapel.

Severus poked his head between the duke's legs, looking up at Hermione.

Seeing him, she slid down the duke's body, moaning. _"Mm, I don't have much money,"_ she told him breathlessly, "_but boy if I did…_" She grabbed Severus and shoved him toward the window, mouthing for him to go out that way, then climbed back up the duke. "_I'd buy a big house where we both could live._"

Lust filled the duke's eyes as he looked down at Hermione when she began to sing.

"_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._"

A light shone from the duke's eyes. "_That song is very beautiful…_"

"It's from Magnificent Magnificent," Hermione whispered. Her gaze graced the floor and spotted Severus the ferret heading back toward the duke. Abruptly, she grabbed his coat and pulled him down onto the bed. "Let's make love!"

"What?"

"Oh, you are such a virile man. So… poignant, so…" Hermione grasped for words as she pulled the duke to her bosom and searched for Severus over his shoulder. Waving her arm, she mouthed for him to go out the window while she distracted the duke.

"You want me, don't you?" she asked, looking back at him after ensuring Severus was heading for the window.

"But, of course, my dear."

"Oh, Duke," she breathed, showering him with kisses. She pulled his head back to her breasts to check Severus' progress. Her eyes widened when she saw Severus rise up on two legs, watching their lovemaking.

"My dear…"

"Actually… we s–should wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, you are absolutely right! We should wait until opening night to make love," Hermione told the duke, convincing him it was his idea while keeping his eyes on her and away from Severus.

"I am?"

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, shuffling off the bed and dragging the duke with her. "I agree. We should wait. I mean, we will see each other often enough with rehearsals. Now, out you get. Goodbye." Hermione practically threw him out the door.

Turning around quickly, wand in hand, Hermione changed Severus back into his true form. "Do you have any idea what he would do to you if… he… found…" Hermione began gasping for air and fell forward as her eyes rolled up in her head.

Jumping up from his position on all fours, Severus managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Shaking her gently, he murmured, "Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione hung in his arms, and he shifted, looking around the room. Spotting the bed, he shuffled over to it and laid her down gently. Straddling her, he softly caressed her face, attempting to wake her. At that moment, the door swung open, and the duke walked in.

"I apologize, my dear, but I seem to have forgotten my ca—" he began, pausing as his gaze fell on Severus lying on top of Hermione.

Hermione regained consciousness, instantly recognizing him. "Oh, Duke!"

"_It's a little bit funny… this feeling inside!_" he bellowed, his face flushing with anger.

"You remember the lines, how wonderful?" Hermione wheezed, struggling to sit up, but Severus was still on top of her. "Let me present the writer." She reached up, turning Severus' face toward the duke.

"The writer?"

"Yes, w–we were… just rehearsing a scene from the play." Hermione and Severus moved quickly to the edge of the bed.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, the duke advanced on them, forcing them off the bed and toward the window. "Am I to believe that you are rehearsing a show, in the middle of the night, indecently dressed, in the arms of another man, inside a dragon?"

"Did the spell work for the wehearsal?" Sirius called out as he stepped from behind the curtain by the window with a drink in his hand. "Oh, look! We have a guest for the wehearsal!" he informed, turning toward Harry, Neville and Remus who emerged from behind the drapery as well.

"Go' day, mate!" Harry saluted as he walked by the duke to the piano.

"Your Excellency." Remus nodded, proceeding past Severus and Hermione, wand in hand. He was casting his Patronus, its white shape a whisper in the air, over and over.

"He has talent, you know. He really does," Neville told the duke, leaning into him when he backed away. When the duke didn't respond, Neville shrugged and made his way to the piano by Harry.

As the crew charged past him, the duke stood rooted to his spot, dumbfounded. Hermione and Severus also looked confused at first, but then an air of knowing replaced it, and they nodded as Sirius and the others passed them.

The duke found his bearings and closed in on Hermione once more. "If this is a rehearsal, where is Slughorn? Surely he would be here, too." He looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk.

With a crash, the door banged open, admitting Horace to the room. "Duke!?"

Moving forward, blocking the duke's view of her face, Hermione smiled at Slughorn. "Horace," she greeted breathlessly, "how lovely you have finally joined us. Now we can really get started with the rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Horace frowned, then a smile lit his face. "Ah, yes, the rehearsal! I wouldn't miss it for the world, my girl. When I saw the work that Percy—"

"Y–you mean the work that Severus—" Hermione began, eyeing Horace piercingly.

"Yes, of course I mean Severus! Slip of the tongue, you know, ha, ha," Slughorn chattered nervously, watching the duke's reaction.

Raising one eyebrow, the duke sniffed derisively and crossed his arms in front of him. "Rehearsal, you say? Well, if I am to invest in this… show... then what is your story? Don't you think I should know the story in order to truly invest?"

"The story?" Horace laced his fingers together and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Of course, Siriu—" Hermione cut him off.

"Severus, you mean. Severus, tell the duke about the story."

Standing silently in the center of the room, looking self-conscious, Severus glanced around as all eyes fell on him. "W–well…"

"It's a stowy about twue love!" Sirius announced, raising his hands and tucking them beneath his chin sweetly.

"Love?" the duke questioned with surprise.

"Yes! And it's set in Newfinland! Ha, ha," Sirius continued excitedly.

Half the faces in the room frowned and echoed, "Newfinland?"

"Uh, h – he means Scotland!" Severus chimed in quickly.

"Scotland," the duke repeated with a considering expression. "So tell me the story. If you want me to invest, I need to know the story."

"You see… there is an evil sorcerer who casts a spell on a beautiful courtesan – the most beautiful courtesan in the land. And in order to break the spell, the courtesan must lure the evil wizard into a web of seduction," Severus informed, looking directly at Lucius' likeness. The other man frowned in concern at the implication. Abruptly spreading his arms wide, building the suspense, Severus went on, "But on the night of the deception, she mistakes the sorcerer's song-writing—" he breaks off, looking around the room for inspiration. Spotting a Potions apparatus, he grabs a vial from the set and swivels around, his face newly concentrated on his tale. "—Potion maker for her target and falls desperately in love with him."

"You see, the Potion maker had just perfected the Polyjuice potion the evil sorcerer had requested from him to fulfill his evil plan to take over the world. The Potion maker was only testing it; he was not trying to deceive her at all," Severus finished, his eyes softening as he looked at Hermione.

Running forward, Neville snatched the vial from Severus' hand, wielding it like a sword. "I will play the tango-dancing, song-writing, Potion maker! I can dance like no other, even without Felix Felicis!" he said forcefully.

"Yes, well, what happens next?" the duke inquired, intrigued.

"The song-writing, Potion maker and the courtesan must hide their love from the evil sorcerer, or he would surely cast i_Avada Kedavra/i_ on them," Severus explained, and the duke nodded.

"Oh! And the potion vial contains Veritaserum—" Harry added, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Ah, it is a magical potion vial of Vewitaserum, and it only speaks the twuth. I will play the magical potion vial. Bubble, bubble, toil and twouble… you are beautiful," he announced, facing Hermione. "Bubble, bubble, toil and twouble… you are ugly," he continued, turning to face Horace. "Bubble, bubble, toil and twouble… you are—" Sirius was stopped from making his pronouncement by the others as he faced the duke.

"I see… the truth serum gives the ruse away," the duke added, giving them all a smirk.

"Exactly!" Horace chimed in. Leaning toward the duke, he announced in a hushed tone, "It will be the coup de grace of shows! It is a broom-soaring, fire-breathing, lust-filled, edge-of-your-seat, wonder-filled bedazzlement! And it encompasses all the thrusting… the rapture… the beauty… the ecstasy… the sexuality… the spectacular majesty of the magical bohemian revolution!"

"What do you mean by that?" the duke asked, looking shell-shocked by Slughorn's description of the play they would produce.

Horace moved to his side and spread his hands wide. "Magnificent Magnificent… No words were ever Merlin sent… which can describe this thrilling tale, not even from beyond the veil…." He trailed off, giving a sense of mystery to his words.

As he moved to the other side, the duke's eyes followed him, and then Horace leaned over his shoulder to continue with the pitch. "Profits will mount if you invest, and Gringotts' goblins do the rest… And on top of your fee…"

Severus, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Harry and Remus joined Horace and advanced on the duke. Together they sang, "You'll be involved artistically." Taken aback by their forward movement, the duke fell back into a chair behind him.

"_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._

_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm_"

The duke's eyes lit with curiosity as the others dispersed about the room. Severus danced with Hermione, leaned back and shouted, "Hippogriffs!"

Harry played the piano and dragged his fingers across the keys. When he stopped, he yelled, "Flicking wands!"

Wrapping himself in a rainbow afghan, Sirius announced, "Weasleys!" Then he curtsied and said, his voice laced with sensuality, "And couwtesans!"

Horace bent forward, close to the duke's face, and roared, "Pixies! And Phoenixes!"

Behind Horace, casting his Patronus, Remus chimed in mysteriously, "Veelas! Dementors!"

By the piano, Severus leaned nearer to Neville, and they sang, "Dragons! And Potionists!"

Hermione danced up behind Severus, and they added together, "Intrigue, danger and romance!"

Then, all their voices united as they converged in the center of the room and advanced toward the duke. "Flying spells, sorcery, with vast amounts of energy!"

"_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._

_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._"

Backing away, they all continued, "Magnificent Magnificent, no words were ever Merlin sent, which can describe this thrilling tale, not even from beyond the veil."

With the sounds of snake-charming music and serpentine hand movements, they sang, "The hills are alive with the sound of music…"

"_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._

_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._"

As their words flowed longer, all the men _Levitated_ Hermione, and they all raised their arms in finale. But the duke leaned forward and inquired, "But what happens in the end?"

Hopping up, Severus, Harry, Horace, Sirius, Hermione, Neville and Remus ran around, _Summoning_ items to them and bumping into each other. Flicking his wand, Severus caused the heavy, red drapes in front of the door to fall closed, concealing his comrades. Spinning on his heal, he threw up his arms, and the torches on the walls lowered. "The courtesan and Potions man…" he began, trailing off as he moved his arm, and the curtains rose, revealing Neville and Hermione in a passionate embrace. "_Are pulled apart by an evil plan—"_

"_But in the end, she hears his song_," Hermione broke in.

"_And their love is just too strong_," they finished together.

From his seat, the duke eyed them wearily. "_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside…_"

Hermione and Severus' eyes widened, but all the bohemians jumped up and crooned the main stanza of the show.

"_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._

_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm._"

Recovering himself, Severus sang on, "The Potion maker's secret song helps them flee the evil one – though the wizard rants and rails, it is all to no avail!"

With a flash of smoke, Horace appeared in front of Hermione and Neville. "I am the dark sorcerer! You cannot escape!" Neville moved in front of Hermione, clasping her to him in a move of protection.

"Oh, excellent, Horace, I knew the part would be perfect for you!" Hermione told him excitedly. Horace grinned wide.

Sirius aimed his wand at the duke's henchman and quickly _Transfigured_ him into a Hippogriff. He then mounted him before the man could gather his senses while everyone moved in for the finish.

"_So spellbinding, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry!_

_Mesmerizing—!_"

The duke cut in, "_And in the end, should someone die?_"

Everyone looked at each other, but didn't comment about his question. They simply seemed to avoid it altogether.

"_So spellbinding, viewers need a breathing charm._

_Mesmerizing, for years and years you'll see them swarm…!_"

Panting heavily, the verse died from their lips, and everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the duke's final verdict on whether he would invest in the show.

"Generally, I like it," he said after some consideration.

His announcement was met with cheers from the players surrounding him who all converged on him, _Levitating_ him in the air with their joy.

When the noise died down, Horace accompanied the duke and his bodyguard to the office to discuss the details. The others took their leave from Hermione: Severus to write the show and the others to party with the girls downstairs in celebration of their new financier.

* * *

**A/N:** My sincere thanks go to ladyinthecloak for all of her hard work and help with this piece. Also, many thanks go to Sempra and OSUSprinks for their suggestions.

**Songs featured in this chapter:**  
_Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend_ ~ Carol Channing  
_Your Song_ ~ Elton John  
*Also, some featured lines are from Bah Lurman's film ~ _Moulin Rouge_  
**The song _Magnificent Magnificent_ is a filk of the song _Spectacular Spectacular_ from _Moulin Rouge_, and the tune was derived from _Galop Infernal(Can-can)_ by Jacques Offenbach


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Back at his flat, Severus couldn't seem to concentrate, Lucius observed. He watched as Severus paced back and forth, then opened the French doors to walk out onto the balcony. Sitting down, Severus stared across the way at the dragon. As Lucius watched him, he saw the younger wizard's eyes light suddenly. Following his line of sight, Lucius recognized Hermione's silhouette cross the room.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world…" Severus sang to himself, causing Lucius' brows to rise. It seemed Severus was also in love with Hermione, in this life as well.

Looking back across the cobbled street, Lucius wondered about the curvaceous woman himself. She certainly was different from the schoolgirl he'd known. But he wondered if there was more to the girl. Surely Severus had seen it; the man had married her after all.

A lilting voice drifting on the breeze stirred Lucius from his thoughts. Beside him, Severus looked up, and they both saw Hermione sitting in the open window. "_One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?_"

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world," Severus responded, but Hermione didn't seem to hear him.

As Lucius and Severus watched, Hermione made her way up the stairway winding around the dragon to the top of its head. Once at the top, Lucius saw her lift her head with pride and heard her words floating on the wind. "_One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends. One day I'll fly away… fly, fly away._"

As her words died away, Hermione leaned back into a settee, looking into the distance.

Severus got an odd look on his face, pulled his wand from his pocket and held it close. With a crack he Disapparated, then reappeared behind Hermione.

Lucius' world seemed to turn upside down for a moment, and he suddenly found himself opposite of where he had been. With a slight scream, Hermione jumped out of the chaise, wand pointed directly at Severus. She frowned, lowering her wand. "You really need to stop startling me; I would hate to accidentally maim you."

"Indeed, I will make note of that," Severus responded dryly, looking directly at her wand and frowning as well. "I – I was having a hard time concentrating, and I noticed you were up here. I wanted to ask if you meant what you said earlier."

"What I said? What did I say?" She frowned in thought.

"That you loved me – when you thought I was the duke – you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Severus…" she began, shaking her head. "You must realize I am a courtesan. I get paid to give men what they want. And when I thought you were the duke, I was simply giving him what he wanted—"

"But what about what I want…."

"What? Love? I'm not capable of loving anyone."

"What? Not – not capable? But that's horrible!"

"No, it's not horrible. Having a roof over your head—"

"But love is like oxygen, love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Severus exclaimed, looking at her intently.

"Oh, please don't start that again," Hermione pleaded.

"All you need is love!"

"A girl has got to eat."

"All you need is love!"

"She'll end up on the street," she groaned.

"All you need is loooooove!"

"Love is just a game."

"I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' me."

"The only way of lovin' me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night, give me just one night."

"There's no way, 'cause you can't pay."

"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

"You crazy fool; I won't give in to you."

"Don't… leave me this way; I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

"You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs…"

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no."

"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that? I like to know. 'Cause here I go… again…. Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."

"We could be heroes… Just for one day."

"You, you will be mean."

"No, I won't."

"And I, I'll drink all the time."

"We should be lovers…"

"We can't do that."

"We should be lovers! And that's a fact."

"Though nothing would keep us together."

"We could steal time…"

"Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes…"

"Just because I… will always love you…"

"I…"

"Can't help loving…"

"You…"

"How wonderful life is…"

"Now you're in… the world…" As their words died, Severus and Hermione looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

"Well… maybe I could love you…"

"Shh…" Severus hushed, raising a finger to her lips. Taking it away, he lowered his mouth, covering hers as they held on to each other. In the sky above, the bohemians shot fireworks as the celebration continued.

Leaving the lovers behind, Lucius floated down through the floor, testing how far he could move from Severus. Off to his left he could hear voices. Drifting pleasantly, he found he could only go as far as the window. But he found that the window belonged to Slughorn, and inside, the duke and Horace were discussing the stipulations of their venture.

"Slughorn, if I am to invest, I find there are certain needs that must be met. After all, it is going to take many Galleons to turn Magie Noir into a theatre."

"Yes, Duke, what is it you require?" Horace asked, grinning so broadly he looked like the cat that had swallowed the cream.

"First, the deed to the Magie Noir. That should be sufficient collateral for the sum of money I will be investing."

Horace's eyes grew wide. "B – but—" He stopped when the duke raised his hand abruptly.

"Secondly, Hermione… she will be bound to me—"

"A binding? Binding rituals haven't been held—"

"It… is what I require, Slughorn. Or my associate, Mr. Riddle, will take care of all of you the only way he knows how." He motioned to a bald man sitting in a chair a few feet away. "Oh, and I want to see the girl tonight. We will have dinner on the veranda."

"Yes, yes, of course," Horace replied with a pained look on his face, sinking slowly into the chair behind his heavy, mahogany desk.

Outside, Lucius felt powerless against the events unfolding around him. He also wondered when the duke planned to bind Hermione to him. If he did, Lucius wondered how strong it would be and if that bond would be strong enough to transcend centuries. Could that be what Trelawney had been talking about when she had mentioned another love for him? Since the duke looked exactly like him, was he the reincarnation of the duke? Was this his past life as well? While he pondered these questions, time seemed to fly, and before he knew it, it was morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, Karelia, Sempra, and OSUSprinks for helping me retain my sanity. You guys rock!

**Songs featured in this chapter:**  
_One Day I'll Fly Away _~ The Crusaders

**The dialogue between Severus and Hermione in this chapter is: _Elephant Love Medley_ from Moulin Rouge by Baz Luhrmann. It contains excerpts from the following songs:

_Love Is Like Oxygen_ ~ Sweet  
_Love Is A Many-Splendored Thing_ ~ The Four Aces  
_Up Where We Belong_ ~ Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes  
_All You Need Is Love_ ~ The Beatles  
_Lover's Game_ ~ Chris Isaak  
_I Was Made For Lovin' You_ ~ Kiss  
_One More Night_ ~ Phil Collins  
_Pride(In The Name of Love)_ ~ U2  
_Don't Leave Me This Way_ ~ Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes  
_Silly Love Songs_ ~ Paul McCartney and Wings  
_Heroes_ ~ David Bowie  
_I Will Always Love You_ ~ Dolly Parton  
_Your Song_ ~ Elton John


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Cinq**

The following day, Horace rallied the troupe to introduce the duke and announce the changes they would be making to the club. During the proceedings, Hermione and Severus watched each other and the duke watched Hermione.

Knowing what had happened in Slughorn's office, Lucius was apprehensive about Hermione having dinner with the duke that evening. Therefore, he was deeply relieved when Hermione made an excuse to the duke and spent the evening with Severus and Sirius instead.

"You have deceived me! cries the Potion maker when the evil sorcerer forces the courtesan to make him believe she doesn't love him. He rages with jealousy," Severus explained, descending the stairs from behind a curtain.

Giggling, Hermione added, "Not in love? Why that's horrible."

"With disgust, he tosses his Galleons at her feet and thanks her for lifting the veil from his eyes. And then… then the magical potion vial of Veritaserum says… he says—" Severus described, moving to lie over Hermione on the chaise.

"Severus, that is my part," Sirius reminded, sitting down at the table with a glass of Dragon's breath in his hand. Slinging it back, he slammed the glass down on the table and rose to stagger over to the settee by Hermione and Severus.

Laughing, Hermione pushed upward to plant a kiss on Severus' chin. "This is brilliant, you do know that." She smiled at him, then at Sirius.

Looking down into her eyes, Severus added, "The vial says, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

"Yes, yes, that is my part," Sirius said almost dreamily, seeming to lose focus altogether. He sat down heavily on the thatched rug and began to laugh, the effect of the drink taking over.

Studying her face, suddenly serious, Severus leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Seeming to savor the moment, he reluctantly withdrew and carried her to the bedroom, beyond Sirius' riotous laughter.

The days that followed encompassed a large amount of work. Lucius watched as Harry fashioned the musical arrangements, Remus demonstrated the wandwork required, and Neville taught the dances to the troupe. Severus and Hermione ironed out the story line and used their time spent together to carry on their love affair. Meanwhile, the duke only had eyes for Hermione, and he attempted to court her at every opportunity.

In Hermione's dressing room, passion flared between the two lovers. Holding her to him tightly, Severus crushed his lips upon hers and let his tongue invade when he felt her mouth surrender to him. Her hands traveled up his chest, linking behind his neck, pulling him closer. Abruptly, a rap at the door startled them and they broke apart.

Pushing open the door, the duke stepped into the room, a leer on his face. "My dear, I thought we might enjoy an afternoon in the sun. A picnic sounds divine, don't you think?" he questioned, moving to reveal a picnic basket floating behind him.

Panting irregularly, Hermione gasped, "Duke! Well… normally that would sound lovely, but we still have so much rehearsing to do."

"Ah, indeed, but you can practice just as well in the park, can you not?" he supplied, eyeing them both.

"W-well, Severus still has to settle the final love scene for the show—"

"Pish, posh, you can do all that while we're there; come along," the duke insisted. Hermione and Severus cast longing looks at each other, but followed the duke and his floating basket to the square.

The following day, the duke almost caught the younger wizard and witch in a passionate embrace when he flung open the door to Hermione's dressing room once more. This time, he Transfigured flowers plucked from a vase into oars and invited Hermione on a moonlit boat ride.

"I'm so sorry, Duke, we are still working."

Raising his eyebrow, the duke studied them with suspicion. "Then bring the story-writer along. I see no reason why you both can't do your work in my presence."

Sighing heavily, Severus and Hermione joined him on the river.

Soon, the duke became more demanding of Hermione's time. He often accompanied her while she waited for her part in the rehearsals to begin. As they stood watching Kingsley dance in a mock battle with a flying dragon, Severus approached them.

"Hermione, I still need to finish that scene in the Potion maker's laboratory, and I was wondering if you could help me finish it tonight?"

Turning to him, the duke frowned, then quickly faced Hermione and added, "But, my dear, I have already planned a spectacular feast in the tower for us tonight."

Shifting his eyes from the duke to Hermione and back, Severus let out a breath. "That is fine, we can rehearse it first thing tomorrow then." He bowed to them both and began to walk away.

"No, wait! Every scene is important, I want to make certain I know it forward and back. My dear Duke, surely you understand the need to ensure the quality of this production. I know you wouldn't want to deny me the much-needed time to complete and rehearse the scene," Hermione spoke quickly before the duke could respond. "Severus, I will see you tonight."

Severus nodded and strode away swiftly.

"B-but, my dear—"

"Oh, Duke, I knew you would understand! Please excuse me."

Standing near the duke, Lucius watched Severus as he made his way to the balcony. Behind him, the duke pivoted on his heel and stomped over to Slughorn's side, up by the stage.

"That's a wrap for today! Tomorrow we will be preparing for the lovers are discovered scene. Thank you, everyone!" Horace exclaimed, clapping his hands. Spinning around, he smiled when he saw the duke approaching him. "Ah, Duke! Everything has been assembled for your rendezvous tonight."

"But we won't be eating it!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Hermione said she won't be attending. I understand that she wants to produce a quality show for me, but she incessantly spends all of her time with that writer! You were supposed to ensure she was mine!"

Looking up at the balcony, Slughorn drew in his breath, then carried on in a rush. "And I am, don't worry, Duke. I will insist she attends supper with you tonight."

Following Horace's gaze, Lucius' mouth dropped open when he realized what the other man had seen. There, gripping each other tightly, were Hermione and Severus, the darker wizard looking as if he might swallow Hermione whole. Pressing her against a column, Severus tangled his hands in her hair, then released her to whisper something in her ear.

"Very well, I shall expect her tonight," the duke replied, striding off, looking pleased.

His face twisted with fury, Horace strode to the dim stairs leading from the balcony, startling Hermione as she descended them into the light. "Oh, Horace, I didn't see you there!" she gasped, raising a hand to her mouth and letting out a slight giggle.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… carrying on this affair with Severus – the writer?"

"Don't be silly—"

"I saw you! And if I hadn't thought quickly, the duke would have as well."

Laughing, Hermione told him, "It's just a fascination, Horace, really!"

"Well, the fascination will end."

Before Lucius could hear more of their conversation, his translucent form was dragged away as Severus made his way to his flat across the street.

That evening, both Lucius and Severus paced, each going an opposite direction. Severus constantly walked through Lucius, traveling from one end of his apartment to the other, worry evident on his face. Lucius was in constant turmoil for he feared that tonight the duke would bind Hermione to him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Earlier, Severus had explained to Sirius that Hermione would be joining him to figure out one of the final scenes. Sirius had wiggled his eyebrows and staggered back up the stairs. All night, Severus paced, but Hermione never came.

* * *

**A/N:** My sincere thanks goes to Karelia and Luvsev for all they do. You two ladies are in a league of your own.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J. K Rowling, and any resemblance this story has to _Moulin Rouge_ by Baz Luhrmann is completely intentional.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Six**

As the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon, Hermione knocked on Severus' door. Striding to it quickly, Severus threw it back rapidly. "Hermione, where were you?" he asked, relieved.

Swaying a little, Hermione smiled wanly. "I'm so sorry, I was unwell, but I came this morning because I just had to see you," she told him breathlessly, sinking into his welcoming arms.

For endless moments they stood there holding onto one another. From his vantage point, Lucius studied Hermione. Her skin was pale, and she did not seem well, but he could not detect an aura that would suggest she had been bound to his counterpart. Vaguely, he wondered if he could tell such a thing in his transparent form.

Ending their embrace, Hermione made her way to Severus' bed and reclined against the pillows, looking despondent. Severus did not follow her as was his habit of late. Instead, he sat down on the settee, deep in thought.

As Lucius watched them, a deep scowl crossed his face. Something was changing between the two lovers, and an unsettled feeling struck him.

Turning to Hermione, Severus opened his mouth but promptly shut it. Then, with a determined look, he asked, "Hermione, where were you last night?"

Staring out the window, Hermione replied, "I told you, I wasn't well." Finally, she turned her head to look at him. "Severus, we have to stop seeing each other."

"What, why?" he barked, jumping up from the chaise to join her on the bed. Taking her hand in his, he prompted her to look at him. "But you love me—"

Pulling her hand from his and rising to the window, she was silent for a moment. "I do, but Horace knows about us, and it is only a matter of time before the duke will find out too. We haven't been careful enough." She wrapped her arms around herself. "There is also the matter of my arrangement with the duke."

Severus did not reply; he simply remained motionless on the bed, his face unreadable. Lucius knew this face in the present Severus, and it did not bode well. He knew beneath, his anger was simmering.

When Severus didn't reply, Hermione went on. "I have to sleep with the duke on opening night, and the jealousy will drive you mad."

Silently, Severus stood and strode through the French doors onto the balcony. Leaning against the bars, he closed his eyes tightly. Coming up behind him silently, Hermione placed her hand upon his shoulder, and he stiffened.

With resignation, she withdrew her hand and turned toward the door.

Looking out over the city, Severus told her poignantly, "I can control my emotions, Hermione. And while I cannot say I am not jealous, I can surely control my feelings."

Stopping at the sound of his voice, Hermione closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Occlumency? That is what you are talking about. Severus, you know those practices don't always work." Hermione closed her eyes when she heard his soft footsteps.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around. "Then I'll write a song for the show. A song that will remind you, whether you hum it or sing it or think of it, it will remind you of our love. And that no matter what happens, we love each other. I promise to control my feelings."

Sighing again, Hermione pushed out of his embrace. "Severus, it doesn't work that way…" She trailed off, moving across the room to gaze miserably out the window.

From the balcony, Severus' words reached her. "Never knew… I could feel like this – like I've never seen the sky… before. Want to vanish inside your kiss." He moved behind her, pulling her around to face him.

Tears glistened in her eyes when Severus' rich voice caressed the words that told her his heart was hers. "Seasons may change; winter to spring, but I love you… until the end of time."

Squeezing her eyes shut, tears slipped beneath her lids when his deep timber proclaimed, "Come what may… come what may. I will love you… until my dying day."

As his words died, his lips found hers, providing comfort from her distress. Without saying a word, Severus guided Hermione inside and laid her down gently on the bed. They made love with a clinging need, caused by fear of what the future entailed. A feeling Lucius knew well.

After their lovemaking, Severus and Hermione dressed and made their way to the theatre. Immediately, Severus introduced the song into the production, and they began rehearsing the final scenes for the opening which would occur the following day.

Neville seemed to be having a rough day as he kept falling asleep every fifteen minutes. Rolling his eyes, Lucius silently sympathized with Horace who appeared very put out with the delays. Suddenly, time stood still when his gaze fell on the reincarnation of Narcissa once more. Her blonde hair was drawn up in a severe bun, but it was her. Almost in a trance, Lucius walked toward her. She was striding toward the duke.

As he got closer, she leaned over the duke, and despite the full chorus of the final scene in the background, Lucius heard her.

"This scene doesn't make any sense. I mean, why wouldn't the courtesan choose the sorcerer who can clearly give her everything she desires? More so than the impoverished writer – I mean – Potion maker."

Lucius suddenly felt cold. This woman, though she looked like Narcissa, did not act like her. She lacked the sereneness, the sophistication. Moreover, though his wife had died scant days ago, he realized their love had not been the burning love he had observed in this vision, but one of comfort. Which was not bad, but it planted a seed in his thoughts about whether he would be brave enough to seek a different love when it came time to do so.

"I don't like this ending!" the duke bellowed, rousing Lucius from his thoughts. The final scene had ended, and the duke was now standing in the center of the theatre, his face red. It was plain to Lucius that Narcissa's words had hit their mark. "Why would the courtesan choose the Potion maker? He isn't the mysterious Lord. She should choose the sorcerer; he has all the power to give her what she wants."

"But that isn't what this is about, this show is supposed to encompass all the ideals of the magical Bohemian wevolution—" Sirius incurred but was interrupted by the duke.

"But I am the investor, and I don't care about your ridiculous beliefs. What I understand is that the courtesan would never choose the Potion maker, she would choose the powerful wizard—"

"But she does not love you!" Severus shouted angrily at the duke, causing several gasps among the players.

Staring at Severus with a calculating gaze, the duke clenched his jaw.

"I-I mean… him. She doesn't love him – and love is what the story is supposed to be about. Not about power—" Severus looked toward Hermione. Her eyes were downcast; however, Lucius saw the resolve settle over her.

Lifting her chin with defiance and descending the stairs of the set, Hermione addressed the room in general, "I am appalled! Why are we treating the duke with such disrespect? Let me see… Why don't we have a wonderful dinner and spend some more time together this evening, then, in the morning, we can let everyone know which ending we prefer? Hm?"

The duke's eyes glazed over with desire. Severus' mouth dropped open, then shut again. Lucius knew what she was doing, and though it was admirable, it was foolish. Her actions would do more harm to Severus' attempts to control his jealousy than she knew. But Lucius realized Hermione was only trying to protect Severus, something a jealous man wouldn't see until it was too late.

Coming closer to the duke, Hermione slid her arms up around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Opening night is just a day away," she coaxed, her eyes holding promises.

The duke seemed to forget about what was going on and one side of his mouth quirked up. "Indeed it is, my sweet. Very well, I will see you tonight." Hesitating slightly, he stepped back, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his mouth. Releasing it slowly, he motioned for Riddle to hand him his coat as they strode away.

Pivoting, Hermione's eyes met Severus' briefly but shifted away when she moved toward the dressing rooms. As she disappeared behind the curtain, Lucius saw Severus look at Sirius, who gave a simple shrug and shook his head. Tilting his head down, Severus walked rapidly away from the stage area behind the sets. His face set in determination.

Beneath the stage, Severus cut off Hermione before she could get to her dressing room. Glancing behind her nervously, she swallowed and faced him. "Severus, what are you doing?" she whispered with a pained look on her face.

"You cannot sleep with him, I—"

Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione let out a deep breath. Opening them once more, an exasperated look crossed her face. "Severus, you promised me you could control your feelings. The duke, he could ruin everything we've worked so hard for. I have to go to him, it's the only way. I'm doing this for us. Please... don't do this. I have to go."

"No, you don't have to do this—"

"There's no other way, Severus. You can't write us out of this one. I'll be okay, it will be okay," she assured him, taking him in her arms. Quietly, she murmured in his ear, "Come what may…."

Leaning away from her embrace, Severus whispered back, "Come what may…" Casting his eyes downward, he moved aside as Hermione skimmed past and entered her dressing room, shutting the door with finality.

Resting wearily against a column, Severus closed his eyes tightly, fighting back his feelings. Bringing them under control, he shoved his hands in his pockets and went back above to join the others.

Around the stage, the dancers stretched to cool down, Harry added notes to the final song and informed the musicians while Sirius went over his lines again and again. Emerging from below, Severus strode dejectedly toward Sirius but was met halfway by Narcissa.

"There, there, love. You'll get what you want just as soon as the duke gets what he wants first." Raising her hand, she caressed his arm seductively.

Clenching his teeth, Severus grabbed her arm hard and pulled it away from him, wrenching a gasp of pain from her. "Don't touch me, never touch me," he ground out, allowing her to pull her arm from his vise-like grip.

Curling her hands like claws, Narcissa started toward Severus, but Neville grabbed her from behind by the shoulders. Pulling her to his chest, he murmured, "No, he cannot help his actions. Do not provoke him more, dear lady." Narcissa's eyes met his, and she nodded silently, permitting him to push her away from Severus.

Confronting Severus, Neville moved closer. "This is why you should never fall in love with a woman who sells herself – it always ends badly!" Severus leaned back, looking away when Neville pointed in his face. Seeing Severus' remorse, he sighed, turning away.

"There is a dance in Buenos Aires that contains all the facets, all the emotions, a lover experiences in a relationship like yours," Neville growled, walking toward Narcissa, who watched him with hungry eyes.

Circling Narcissa, Neville reached out, grasping her shoulders and pulled her to him. "It contains desire… passion… suspicion." Together, Neville and Narcissa swiveled around each other, their feet weaving in, out, and around one another intricately, then stomping loudly when Neville crushed her body against him.

Dropping her head back, Narcissa sighed, exposing her neck. Neville caressed it obsessively. Jerking her upright, he leaned in menacingly, bending her backward and a look of fear crossed her face. "Jealousy, anger, betrayal… when her love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust!" Looking up at Severus, breathing heavily, Neville pulled Narcissa up and let her go.

In two long strides, he stood in front of Severus once more. "How can there be love when you do not trust her?" he barked, and Severus lifted his chin defiantly. "The jealousy will drive you MAD!" He spun around, walking away.

Severus simply clenched his teeth. Lucius realized Severus knew this, but there was little he could do. His heart was already lost. Lucius longed to comfort his friend, to tell him all would be well, but that was not something he could do even if Severus could see him.

Suddenly, Neville's voice carried across the room when he faced Narcissa once more. "Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night."

From the sidelines, one of the performers approached Narcissa, holding her from behind. He then released her and she pivoted around to face him. They circled, slightly dragging their feet, their upper bodies remaining rigid, then stomped again when they stopped.

As Lucius studied him, Severus seemed to be thinking aloud, "His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin, It's more than I can stand!"

Neville sang on, "Roxanne…."

Standing up from his piano, Harry raised his baton, directing the orchestra in a dolce melody to accompany Neville's song.

The male dancers in the troupe took turns dancing with Narcissa passionately. One approached from the right, running his hands down her arms while she caressed his face. Another approached from the left, grabbed her wrist and spun her around, leaning over her provocatively. Then, she stood and one more came from behind, turning her into his arms.

"Why does my heart cry?" Severus cried out.

"Roxanne…."

"Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me. And please… believe me when I say, I love you," Severus beseeched the scene in front of him.

"Roxanne…."

Soon, the other female dancers joined the tango. Each couple circled slowly, their arms reaching out and twining about their partner. Stomping once, the men twisted their partner's body around, dipping them toward the floor.

"Why does my heart cry?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Severus strode down the main aisle of the theatre.

"You don't have to put on that red light."

The sound of the theatre amplified Neville's and Severus' singing, making it sound like a duel while the group danced in defined, tango, tantric grace.

"Feelings I can't fight," Severus entreated, shrugging his shoulders against an unseen force.

"You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne…"

"Why does my heart cry?"

"You don't have to put on that red light."

"Feelings I can't fight," Severus called out, throwing his head back.

"You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne…."

"Roxaaaannnnneee!" Severus shouted, pushing through the double doors and stumbling into the street.

Lucius felt for this Severus. And while he did not know how he felt, he could well imagine the pain he was enduring. For even though he and Narcissa had been in a comfortable place in their relationship, the pain he felt at her death was still raw.

Floating along beside Severus, Lucius looked away in an attempt to stem the emotions rising to the surface. Looking up at the buildings as they passed, Lucius saw them first and sucked in his breath.

Above them, Hermione and the duke stood on the balcony of the Northeast tower. The duke's arms were around her in a possessive way while his lips brushed the delicate skin of her neck.

Slowly, she leaned back into his embrace, allowing the full light of the moon to glint off of the bejeweled necklace around her neck. Lucius raised one eyebrow; this was surely a gift. A sharp intake of breath to his right informed him that Severus was now also aware of the couple standing above.

"Come what may…" Hermione's words floated down to them but were followed by a brusque sigh. Her eyes met Severus' black ones and widened.

Clenching, his hands tightened into fists but he did not move. He stood stock-still, watching as the duke continued his path along Hermione's neck. Abruptly, Severus' body began to shake, and he spun on his heel, striding away.

Lucius watched Hermione watching Severus. Until she had seen him, she had seemed to be wearing a mask. But when Severus turned to go, her façade broke. Leaning forward, she reached out and uttered a pained, "No!"

"No?" the duke asked, furious. Leaning forward, he looked at Hermione, then followed her line of sight. "Oh, I see!"

Grabbing her shoulder, the duke pushed his wand into her throat. "There is something you should know about me, dear girl; I do not like being made a fool of!" he ground out, pulling her back into the room.

Releasing a scream, Hermione clawed at the hand on her shoulder.

Hearing her shout, Severus jerked back around just in time to see the duke drag Hermione away from the balcony. Muffled screams continued to flow from the open door.

Spreading his arms wide, Lucius floated up to the veranda to inspect the situation.

Inside, the duke threw Hermione forward onto the bed. Her foot came up, knocking his wand from his hand. With a clatter, it slid across the floor and the duke scrambled after it.

Quickly, Hermione lifted the folds of her dress to pull her wand from a holder high on her leg. Grabbing his wand from the floor, the duke rolled out of the way before Hermione's binding spell could hit him. Rolling over, a leer upon his face, he shot back _Sectumsempra_.

Diving from the bed, Hermione landed on the hard floor, the strap of her dress falling away from her shoulder and bright, thick blood trickled down her arm. "Oh!" she gasped, covering the wound with her other hand.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the duke laughed slowly, rising from the floor, wand aloft.

Panting heavily, Hermione rose from the floor, attempting to keep her dress from exposing her laced corset underneath. Soon, she just let it hang, pointing her wand at the duke in defense.

The duke laughed again. "My dear, modesty doesn't become you. It's funny how things change when you decide to be exclusive to only one man. But I am about to help you get over this poor affliction. You see, you are to be only exclusive to me." Flicking his wand slightly, Hermione's dress tore further and fell to the floor.

Gasping, a frown crossed Hermione's face, and she fired off a spell, but the duke jumped aside to avoid it. He shot back at her, the red arc hitting her arm, dislodging her wand, and causing it to clatter to the floor.

The duke took this opportunity and advanced toward her quickly. Bending over, Hermione seized her wand and stood up, but the duke was already close enough that she could feel the heat of his breath as he leaned into her face, his wand pressing into her neck.

Lucius, from his vantage point just on the other side of the bed, clenched and unclenched his hands. He hated this feeling of uselessness. It was exactly how he had felt when they had gone to the Forbidden Forest in search of the scourge root for the potion Severus said may be the cure for the wizarding plague he and Narcissa had contracted. But it had been in vain. They couldn't find it in time, and Severus and Narcissa had died. Clamping his teeth together, Lucius tried to lend support just by being there. But his counterpart pushed Hermione back against the wall, slamming her wand hand against it.

Holding her wand tightly, Hermione did not drop it this time, but she turned her head away when the duke leaned in and ripped the necklace from her neck. Tossing it aside, he raised his hand to caress her breast, trailing his fingers delicately downward while holding her wand hand aloft.

Looking away, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing hard. A single tear escaped, but then her resolve seemed to come back. Lifting her other hand up over her head in a motion indicating submission, the duke was encouraged to continue his journey down her torso.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Severus was there. Taking the opportunity, Hermione took the wand from her trapped hand with her free one, aiming it right at the duke's chest.

Turning from her abruptly when Severus forced open the door, the duke was hit simultaneously by a Blasting spell from Hermione and a Binding spell from Severus. He flew backward, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room, passing out cold.

Raising a shaking hand to her mouth, a muffled sob burst from her mouth, and Severus was instantly by her side. Taking her in his arms he murmured, "Did he hurt you?"

Shaking uncontrollably, Hermione shook her head. "Oh, Severus, I couldn't do it! I tried… for everyone, for us, I tried… But I saw you below us, I saw the hurt in your eyes, and I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't bear to hurt you that way, but I've ruined everything," she confessed, crying harder.

"Sh, it's over now. Everything will be fine," he told her, holding onto her tightly.

Gasping, Hermione leaned back. "But, he knows! He will never leave us alone now that he knows about us," she told him, looking over at the duke.

"That doesn't matter now. We'll run away – far away – where he'll never find us. Just come with me," Severus pleaded with her, his eyes bright.

"But… The show – your writing?"

"It doesn't matter – none of it – can't you see that? Hermione, the only thing I care about is you. We can leave all this, build a life somewhere else, away from the duke. I love you."

Swiping her face with her hands, Hermione took a deep breath and looked around her. Nodding her head she told him, "Okay, yes, yes… We'll leave tonight?"

"Yes, go and get your things. We'll leave as soon as you come to me," he told her, pulling her to him, his mouth claiming hers once more before they parted.

Grabbing up her crumpled dress to hold in front of her and shuffling away from him, Hermione looked back one last time, granting him a small smile before she left the room.

Looking down at the duke, Severus sneered once at his unconscious form, then left the room, pulling a relieved Lucius behind him.

* * *

**Songs featured in this chapter:**

_Come What May ~~_David Baerwald

_Roxanne ~~_ The Police

**A/N:** Many thank yous go to my wonderful betas and friends: ladyinthecloak, luvsev, Sempra, and OSUSprinks. I could not have come this far without you ladies. =o)


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~~MN~~~~**

**Chapitre Sept**

Early morning light began to seep through the muslin curtains of Severus' flat. After waiting for hours, he had begun to pace, worry evident on his face. Lucius was also apprehensive. Hermione should not have taken this long.

Severus' head snapped up when the door opened slowly. Standing there, her hair swept up perfectly and her makeup flawless, Hermione stepped into the room. Her heavy, coat dress shifted with her hips, and a feathered hat was perched daintily on her head. Moving to the center of the room, she turned as if surveying something distasteful.

Lucius moved to look at her, one eyebrow instantly rising. This Hermione was different, and he suddenly worried that the duke had gotten to her. But his suspicions were soon answered.

"What's going on?" Severus asked, moving toward her.

Tilting her chin up defiantly, Hermione didn't flinch. "Severus, I came to tell you, the duke came to me last night after you left—"

"He came to you? Are you okay—" he asked, grabbing her arms, breaking off when she looked down at his hands on her.

Pushing his hands away, she straightened her skirt and looked up at him. "Yes, everything is as it should have been before you entered my life. The duke has offered me everything I have ever wanted. I am finally going to be a real star; with the opening tonight, I am going to be a real actress."

"But, you said – before you said you love me."

"Ha ha ha—" she began to laugh but abruptly stopped when a wracking cough shook her. Recomposing herself once more, Hermione turned back to him. "I never loved you. We only needed you to write the show; you do have a wonderful talent for that, after all," she murmured, running her finger along his jaw, and he shoved it away.

Stepping closer to her, clutching her arm tightly, he ground out, "I don't believe you! You're lying! There is something you aren't telling me."

Gasping in pain, Hermione tugged at her arm. "There is nothing I am not telling you, Severus. I don't love you, and you should leave. I never want to see you again."

Stunned, Severus suddenly let her go. Lucius' mouth fell open. He could not believe she was doing this. She didn't look like she was under the Imperius curse or bound to the duke. Something was definitely wrong.

Chest heaving from exertion, Hermione spun around quickly and paced to the door, slamming it behind her. With a determined look, Lucius followed her through the door. Once outside, he saw her lean back against it, looking up at the ceiling. When Severus yelled out in pain from the other side, Hermione shuddered, and a pained look crossed her face. Lucius knew she was lying.

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione calmed. Caressing the door once, she turned and walked away. Lucius watched her for several moments before returning to Severus.

Inside, Severus looked like he was in physical pain. He paced, then threw himself on the bed. After staring at the ceiling for an hour, he jumped up suddenly, drawing his wand. Aiming at the mirror, he shouted, "Expulso!" Blue light erupted and the mirror shattered. Shards of glass scattered, nicking his face as they fell.

Smacking the wall, the door cracked when Sirius forced it open. "Sevewus? Are you alwight? What's going on?" He moved to the darker wizard's side, but Severus didn't respond.

Slumping down onto the bed, Severus ran his hands through his hair. "She doesn't love me, Sirius. She never did."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Why on earth would you say that? I have never seen Hermione act like she does when she is with you. She loves you, I know she does."

Looking up at Sirius, Severus clenched his teeth in anger. "She… She told me that she doesn't love me. Those words came from her."

"Why would she say such a thing? It doesn't make any sense," Sirius pondered aloud. "There must be some other reason."

Lucius closed his eyes with relief, a move he never thought he would do in his life over something Sirius said.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Severus stood up, striding to the balcony in anger. "Well, I don't believe there is any other reason. She doesn't love me. Now, please leave."

"But Sevew—"

"I said leave!" Severus turned sharply, pointing his wand at Sirius.

Raising his hands, Sirius backed out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Turning back to the balcony, Severus leaned against the railing. Night was falling swiftly. Lucius followed his gaze, and his eyes fell upon the Magie Noir. Sirius was just bounding up the front steps and disappearing behind the door.

Donning his coat, Severus shoved his wand in his sleeve and slammed the door. Bolting down the stairs, he stalked across the street to the Magie Noir. As he pushed the door back and slid inside, the show was about to begin. The torches were low and slight coughs punctuated the air periodically.

Wandering to the right and down behind the stage, he slipped behind the side curtain. Several feet away, his eyes landed on Tom Riddle as he lit a cigar. Seeing the bald wizards eyes widen, Severus quickly turned away and slipped under the stage.

Above him, the show was beginning.

"She is mine…" Slughorn called out as the applause died.

"I only speak the twuth, I only speak the twuth, I only speak the twuth…" Sirius' voice resonated as he descended the stairs.

Crawling to the other side of the stage, Severus reemerged from beneath the wood and descended the stairs to the dressing rooms. Silently, he slipped into Hermione's dressing room and sat down on the settee.

Leaving Severus' side, Lucius moved through the door to inspect things going on around him. Above, he could hear Hermione singing. "Kiss… Hand… Diamonds… Best friend."

To his right, he could see Riddle looking under the scaffolding, searching for Severus. Unable to find the dark wizard, Tom got up and stalked off toward the other side of the stage. Lucius sighed with relief, listening to the final strains of the number above.

Hermione hurried down the stairs, removing the headpiece of her costume at the same time. Pushing the door, she gasped when Severus stood. Showing his teeth, he advanced on her, slamming the door.

"How could you use me like that? Was being a star worth cutting out my heart?" he leaned down into her face and her eyes widened.

"Severus, please…" she pleaded breathlessly. "I told you to go—"

Abruptly, he released her. "Well, I've come to settle a debt. I never paid you for services rendered." He pointed his wand at the script lying next to her, Transfiguring it into a stack of Galleons.

"Severus, those Galleons aren't worth anything, you know—"

"Exactly…."

Swallowing hard, Hermione nodded, turning and leaving the room. Snatching the fake Galleons, Severus followed her, catching up with her at the top of the stairs.

Clutching her arm, Severus pivoted her around to face him and found her wand in his face. "Severus, you need to leave…."

Letting her go, he backed away slightly. She then mounted the stairs, disappearing on the other side of the curtain. Searching the scaffolding, Severus ran toward the other side of the stage. Halfway there, a sleeping Neville fell through a door, landing at his feet.

Divesting him, Severus put on the Potion maker costume and bounded up the steps two at a time. At the top he stumbled over Hermione, and she reached for her wand. As they struggled, the curtain rose, exposing them to the crowd.

Horace gasped, causing Severus to look up. After scanning the crowd, Severus looked back down at Hermione angrily. "You mean nothing to me," he told her coldly. Raising his closed hand, he opened it and the fake Galleons tumbled out of it, raining down upon her with gentle clinks.

Looking up at Horace dressed as the evil sorcerer, Severus declared, "You can have her now, I've paid my whore." Looking back down at Hermione, he told her, "Thank you for lifting the veil from my eyes." Stepping over her, Severus descended the stairway and walked up the main aisle to the double doors, pausing briefly by the duke but never looking back.

Shaking on the platform of the set, tears seeped from Hermione's eyes. Horace quickly strode to her side to help her up.

Suddenly from the rafters, Sirius' voice boomed out over the auditorium. "The greatest thing you'll evew leawn is just to love and be loved in wetuwn."

Looking up at the rafters, tears streamed quicker down Hermione's face. Slughorn looked down at her, his face softening. "He could never give you what you wanted, it's time to sing your wedding vows, my love," he announced.

Weakly, she sang out, "I never knew I could feel like this… it's like I've never seen the sky before… Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I'm loving you more and more."

Severus stopped, resting his hand on the door.

Hermione sang on, stronger, "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything—" She broke off suddenly, gasping for breath.

Severus turned around to face her from the end of the aisle.

"Seasons may change; winter to spring… I love you 'til the end of time…" she trailed off in a whisper.

Singing lowly, moving toward the stage, Severus replied, "Come what may... Come what may… Come what may…."

Sighing, Hermione smiled through her tears.

"I will love you," he told her.

"I will love you," she replied.

"Until my dying day," they sang together as Severus finally joined her on the stage.

"Come what may," he told her, holding her in his arms.

"Come what may," she sang.

"Until my dying…" they trailed off when Sirius swung across the stage screaming.

Landing in the center of the stage, Sirius announced, "They are twying to kill you!"

The audience laughed, but Narcissa screamed when Riddle came onto the stage, chasing his wand. Quickly, she kicked it across the stage and Riddle ran after it.

Remus then ran in front of the actors, shooting sparks from his wand to cause a distraction while Harry directed the musicians in a light-hearted tune. Neville blasted open a side door, knocking Riddle's wand from his hand once more. Remus then took the opportunity to cast Incarcerous, binding him with ropes.

Lucius watched from the stage as his counterpart pivoted out of his chair and walked stiffly down the aisle away from the stage. Suddenly he spun back around, wand drawn. He advanced toward the lovers but fell forward on his face, unexpectedly stiff when Horace cast Petrificus Totalus over him.

Moving around the stage, all voices joined Severus and Hermione. "Come what may… I will love you… Come what may… I will love you, until my dying… daaaay."

The curtain fell to enormous applause as Severus hugged Hermione to him. Looking down at her, he smiled, placing his lips gently upon hers. Abruptly, she gasped for breath.

"Hermione?" He asked gently.

Panting, her chest rising and falling painfully, Hermione struggled to breathe. "Sev—"

"Sh, sh, love, don't try to talk. Someone get the doctor!"

Lucius floated over to rejoin Severus, then knelt beside him when the younger wizard sunk to the floor with Hermione in his arms. Frowning, he didn't understand what was happening.

"Severus," Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry, I—" she broke off, coughing.

Caressing her face with his fingertips, Severus wiped away blood on the side of her mouth. Studying it briefly, he looked back down at her. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Raising her hand to caress his face, she whispered, "Severus, I'm dying."

"What? No!"

"I tried to send you away, I tried—"

"I know, it's all right, I'm here now. I won't leave you. How will I go on without you?" He pulled her up into his arms, holding her tight.

"You will go on, you have to," she whispered, her breath wheezing. "Promise me you will move on. Just remember, I will always be with you. I… love… you…." Her words trailed off as her breath abruptly stopped.

Severus leaned back to look down into her face. "Hermione? Hermione?" She stared at him, no longer seeing. Hugging her to him tightly, he threw back his head. "NOOO!" Rocking back and forth, he sobbed uncontrollably.

Devastation rocked Lucius. Tears rose in his eyes, and he raised his hand, placing it on Severus' shoulder in an effort to comfort him, forgetting that this wasn't his friend, forgetting that he could not touch him.

Suddenly, Lucius' world began to spin, and he found himself on the floor of Trelawney's hut once more. Sitting up, he rubbed his back where he had fallen against a stool.

Shaking, Trelawney came out of her trance and, using her wand, pulled the swirling fibers away from her head, placing them in the Pensieve. Helping Lucius up, she told him, "Souls always find one another, no matter their form or re-embodiment. I leave you to do what you will with what you have learned today."

"Coming, my love," Firenze called from the doorway.

"Yes, darling, Mr. Malfoy was just leaving." Trelawney pushed Lucius out the door, joining the centaur under the night sky.

"How long…" Lucius began.

"You have only been gone a few hours," Sybill told him absently, placing her hand in Firenze's and disappearing into the thicket.

Staring after them, Lucius shook his head. A muffled sound off to his right interrupted his thoughts, and he frowned. Suddenly, his eyes widened when he realized what the sound was and ran off in that direction. As he approached the clearing where he had left Severus and Narcissa, he found Hermione lying on top of Severus, sobbing dejectedly.

Sliding to a stop, he approached her quietly. Kneeling down, he placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "My dear…"

Gasping at his presence, Hermione pulled her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "L—Lucius, the—they're dead! We couldn't – it isn't fair – I don't understand how it affected him and not me. How can we go on?"

"Hermione, love, I know that Severus and Narcissa would have wanted us to move on. And we can, if we help each other." He extended his hand to her, pulling her up into his arms and held her tightly to him.

Leaning back and tilting her head, Hermione studied him with a frown. "Lucius, are you all right?"

"No, but I will be." Sighing, he cast a Levitation spell on the bodies, and he and Hermione walked back to Hogwarts, Severus and Narcissa floating behind them.

The next day, a pyre was built to destroy the remnants of the sickness which had gripped the wizarding world. The final residue of Tom Riddle's evil rein was eliminated once and for all.

Levitating Severus and Narcissa's bodies onto the fire, tears fell from Lucius' eyes for his friend and his wife. Beside him, tears also streamed down Hermione's face. Together, they stood, faces grief-stricken, as Harry directed a flash of sparks for each victim. Closing his eyes as the last two sparks took flight, Lucius tentatively reached out and found a warm hand in his. Leaning into one another, shoulders hunched to ward off the chill February day, they walked away, never looking back. Their lives had changed forever.

The touch of her hand in his brought Lucius back from the past. Shifting his head, he looked over at her, his eyes meeting the golden brown of hers. The love shining from those eyes had made the pain of war, the pain of losing his friend and his first wife to a maniac, more bearable.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked quietly, lacing her fingers with his, breath still short from their activities.

Conjuring a light blanket, he covered them, and then shielded them from the rain.

A small smile turned up one side of his mouth. "I was thinking—"

"You were thinking about the past again, weren't you?" She frowned slightly, shifting away. "Lucius, you have been doing that a lot lately. Is everything all right?"

"Sh, my dear, everything is fine. But sometimes it is good to review the past; it reminds me how fortunate I am to have you in my life. They say time changes all things, but I never knew I could feel like this."

"Like you've never seen the sky before?" she asked breathlessly.

"Exactly. If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear," he told her, tugging her chin up with one finger.

"For I've never known completeness like being here." She smiled up at him.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss…" he told her solemnly.

"Every day I love you more and more." Her mouth twitched up on one side when his eyes dilated at her confession.

"Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you." He leaned forward, rubbing her cheek with his.

"Still my heart this moment or it might burst…" She reached up, caressing his jaw.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings? Telling me to give you everything." He leaned back, pulling her with him, cradling her in his arms.

"Could we stay right here?"

"Seasons may change; winter to spring, but I love you…"

"I love you…"

"Until the end… of… time…" Sliding her hand around the nape of his neck, Hermione pulled his head down and their lips met.

Tasting her sweetness, Lucius raised his hand to tangle in her curls, his tongue circling hers delicately when she opened her mouth in warm invitation. Pulling her closer, he provocatively sipped her lips, savoring this moment in time, for he never knew when it might be their last.

_~Finis~_

****A/N: **So many thank yous go out to ladyinthecloak, Sempra, and OSUSprinks for all their help for everything from cheering me on to betaing this fic. I owe you guys so much. This story was written for the LM/HG exchange for Pokeystar with the following prompt: HP-ified Moulin Rouge (the BAZ LUHRMAN version). Lucius as the Duke; Hermione as Satine. YES, with song lyrics spoken as dialogue. Bonus points if either Ron or Neville is the Narcoleptic Argentinean. Thanks, Pokeystar, for the inspiration. =o) And my final thank you goes to the readers. Thanks for coming along for the ride. I hope you had fun. Stef


End file.
